1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and a service providing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An exemplary access authority management system performs a central management for access management or authority delegation in a case where an apparatus accesses another apparatus by proxy using authority delegated from a user to the apparatus for the purpose of decreasing information exchanged between the apparatuses. The access authority management system is described in, for example, International Publication Pamphlet No. 2009/084601.
The exemplary access authority management system includes authentication device managing conditions for delegating authority, a service providing apparatus for providing a service in response to a service request, and a service delegate access apparatus accessing the service providing apparatus by proxy.
In recent years attention has been given to a usage mode of providing functions of a web application or of an application on a server′ side as a service. Typically, this service is known as a “cloud computing service”. In this usage mode, authentication is necessary to enjoy a service in response to the authority of a user.
Further, a usage mode of associating a plurality of services is known to be watched. This usage mode is typically “mashup”. In this usage mode, permission is necessary in order to be provided with another service in response to authority, by which one service is delegated from a user.
In the usage mode where a plurality of services are associated, the user is required to follow a permission procedure for each of other services when the user is provided with the other services in response to authority of one service delegated by the user.